Cooler
|-|Base= |-|Super Evolution= |-|Meta-Cooler= |-|Meta-Cooler Core= Summary Cooler is the eldest son of King Cold and the older brother of Frieza. Having not been born with the same extreme power of his younger brother, Cooler developed an intense sibling rivalry with him, training and ultimately discovering a new transformation with the sole purpose of surpassing and defeating him. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-A Name: Cooler / Coola Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Age: Over 70 years old (Older than Frieza) Gender: Male Classification: Hybrid Mutant "Frieza Race" Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Telekinesis, Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power), Immortality (Type 2) (Just like his brother, Frieza, Cooler should be capable of surviving things such as being cut in half, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Transformation (Can transform into his "Super Evolution" to greatly boost his abilities), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Information Analysis, Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Reactive Evolution (Whenever he repairs his body, the Big Gete Star quickly analyzes him and makes it so that the ability used to harm or destroy him the last time will not work anymore, as well as greatly heightens his power so he can respond better to physical damage), Regeneration (High-Mid; He was beginning to repair after being blown apart by Goku and Vegeta) | His first key's abilities, Cyborgization (Full), Technology Manipulation, Cloning, Energy / Ki Absorption in his core, Large Size (Type 0), Telepathy | His first key's abilities, in addition to Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) and Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from Destron Gas) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Matched a Post-Zenkai base Goku. Should be stronger than 50% Freeza, who destroyed Namek with an energy ball, and relatively close to 100% Freeza) | Solar System level (Stated to have a ki surpassing Freeza's upon transforming. Easily stomped a Post-Zenkai Kaioken Goku. His Supernova created an immense, solar-scale explosion) | Solar System level (Matched and ultimately overwhelmed SSJ Goku before overpowering both him and Vegeta together, overwhelmed Piccolo fused with Kami) | Solar System level (Was able to overpower and throttle a weakened SSJ Goku) | Multi-Solar System level (Managed to somewhat compete with Cell Saga Goku, who is superior to a Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to base Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Kaio-ken x20 Goku and is superior to 100% Frieza, who could not be tracked by King Kai, who can track Goku's spaceship) | Massively FTL+ (Should be at least comparable to Base Goku during the time of the Otherworld Tournament, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can match the Cell Saga Z Fighters) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher (Superior to a heavily restricted non-canon Frieza, who lifted up a massive rock which weighs about 12 million kilograms with extreme ease) | At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took blows from Goku) | Solar System level (Flew straight through Goku's Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha without injuries) | Solar System level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high. | Limitless. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Several meters. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. | The Big Gete Star and other Meta-Coolers. Intelligence: Compared to his younger brother, Cooler is an incredibly skilled martial artist with extensive self-training, training and skills that allow him to match the likes of Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat, even overwhelming them at times when combined with his superior abilities. While he remains boastful and arrogant, he is much more pragmatic without being any less cruel, refusing to accept that any opponent is dead until he has found their body, acting quickly to destroy the planet when outmatched, and having no issues with attacking distracted and incapacitated foes. Weaknesses: Cooler is boastful and arrogant, not unlike his brother. | Meta-Cooler is left vulnerable while regenerating and his absorption abilities can be overloaded, causing the destruction of the Metal-Cooler Corps. | If the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed, he will be permanently defeated. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. While he may lack his younger brother's raw power, Cooler has much greater control over his ki thanks to his lower power and his own training, allowing him to hide his power level to sneak up on opponents and rapidly gather ki for his own attacks. *'Death Beam:' A small, highly concentrated beam of ki fired from the fingertip with enough force to easily punch through an opponent's body. Cooler can use the Death Beam with great precision and can fire many of them in quick succession, overwhelming his opponents with a barrage of high power attacks. *'Eye Beams:' Cooler can fire lasers from his eyes. *'Nova Chariot:' Similarly to Frieza's Nova Strike, Cooler surrounds himself with a protective purple energy barrier, and then flies straight into his opponent at high speeds. *'Supernova:' A more powerful variation of the basic Death Ball used by Frieza, the Supernova is a massive, sun-like sphere of energy that can easily destroy planets. Unlike his brother, Cooler's mastery of his own ki allows him to gather the ki for the attack in a matter of seconds, significantly lessening its charging time and making it much more practical. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique used by the Meta-Cooler Corps, which allows them to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by the user putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, but unlike other users Meta-Cooler has shown to teleport without placing his fingers, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Cooler. Mutant Hybrid Physiology: The first son of King Cold, Cooler has inherited his mutant, hybridized genes, but was not born with the same scale of abnormal, absolute power that his younger brother was, causing him to be passed over. This means that, as opposed to his brother, he can stay in his true form indefinitely without fear of losing control of his power, something that has been aided by his own training, causing him to master the form. As a result of his lower power, he seems to lack Frieza's absurd survivability, though his brain managed to survive his defeat at the hands of Goku intact and functional enough for him to be resuscitated by the Big Gete Star. *'Super Evolution:' For the sake of surpassing his brother, Cooler has trained extensively, ultimately reaching a new transformation unique to his race, a fifth form that, unlike his previous suppression forms, boosts his base power and endurance to new peaks. Big Gete Star: After his defeat and supposed death at the hands of Goku, what remained of Cooler drifted through space, coming into contact with the Big Gete Star, an artificial intelligence controlling a mass of technology that fused with him and renewed his consciousness, returning him to life. The Big Gete Star manufactured him a new body, his core, and Cooler used it to produce himself an army of robotic clones - the Meta-Cooler Corps. In his true form, Cooler can control the technology of the Big Gete Star and use it to absorb the energy of opponents, using it to empower himself and his many clones. *'Meta-Cooler Corps:' Cooler's army of duplicates are each extremely powerful, proving capable of matching and even overwhelming a Super Saiyan. Even if one unit is destroyed, the Big Gete Star can produce more and more of them, an army that can easily overwhelm most opponents. Destroying them is difficult, however, as whenever they take damage, the Big Gete Star repairs their injuries, building them up stronger than before. **'3D Scan Mode:' The Meta-Cooler Corps can scan others to gain information on their opponents and lock on with their attacks. Key: Base | Super Evolution | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core | Ghost Warrior Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Kharn's profile (Meta Cooler was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Clones Category:Cyborgs Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ghosts Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hybrids Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Leaders Category:Machines Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Princes Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Robots Category:Royal Characters Category:Sadists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Duplication Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Tier 4